prettycurefandomcom_id-20200214-history
Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~
is the second opening song for Fresh Pretty Cure!, replacing Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!. It is the first second opening in the Pretty Cure franchise, updated because of the appearance of a new main character mid-season. Some fans also claim that the opening was replaced because the original version was criticized for its singress' voice. Another version of the opening is present in the movie of Fresh Pretty Cure!, where Pretty Cure's voice actors replace the background chorus. It is entitled . Lyrics TV Size Version Full Version |- align="center" | フレッシュ！フレッシュ！フレッシュ！ つながる（レッツ！）キズナ最高！（フレッシュ！） 凛々しく強く（ファイト！）パワー炸裂！（オッケー！） プリキュア　ビートアップ↑（パンチ！）ハイブリッドに（キック！） リズムあわせて（アタック！）本気の幸せ（ハイ！）ゲットだよ！！ | FURESSHU! FURESSHU! FURESSHU! Tsunagaru (RETTSU!) kizuna saikou! (FURESSHU!) Ririshiku tsuyoku (FAITO!) PAWAA sakuretsu! (OKKEE!) PURIKYUA BIITOAPPU (PANCHI!) HAIBURIDDO ni (KIKKU!) RIZUMU awasete (ATAKKU!) honki no shiawase (HAI!) GETTO da yo!! | |- align="center" | （フレッシュプリキュア！　フレッシュプリキュア！） | (FURESSHUPURIKYUA! FURESSHUPURIKYUA!) | (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) |- align="center" | 本日快晴！ヒカリ溢れるパラダイス　ジョイナス!! （ハピハピ　プリキュア！　ラキラキ　プリキュア！） 年中夢中「好き」がポイント　ガールズライフ！　フレッシュプリキュア！ （キュアキュア　プリキュア！　GO！マイウェイ）ガンバル横顔は　やっぱ輝いてるね どんなにミスっても　波乱万丈　やる気二乗！ | Honjitsu kaisei! Hikari afureru PARADAISU JOINASU!! (HAPIHAPI PURIKYUA! RAKIRAKI PURIKYUA!) Nenjuu muchuu "suki" ga POINTO GAARUZURAIFU! FURESSHUPURIKYUA! (KYUAKYUA PURIKYUA! GO! MAIUEI) Ganbaru yokogao wa yappa kagayaiteru ne Donna ni MISUtte mo haran banjou yaruki jijou! | Sunny today! Join paradise full of Light! (Happy happy Pretty Cure! Lucky lucky Pretty Cure!) Crazy year, "like" Girls life point! Fresh! (Cure Cure Pretty Cure! GO! My Way) Shine like the gun I thought global profile Square tumultuous enthusiasm no matter how well acth mi! |- align="center" | フレッシュ！フレッシュ！フレッシュ！ ふりきる（レッツ！）元気最大！（フレッシュ！） 新たな世界（ファイト！）目指してジャンプ！（オッケー！） プリキュア　チャレンジャー（パンチ！）スリルかわして（キック！） あきらめないで（アタック！）バッチリ幸せ（ハイ！）ゲットだよ！！ | FURESSHU! FURESSHU! FURESSHU! Furikiru (RETTSU!) genki saidai! (FURESSHU!) Arata na sekai (FAITO!) mezashite JANPU! (OKKEE!) PURIKYUA CHARENJAA (PANCHI!) SURIRU kawashite (KIKKU!) Akiramenai de (ATAKKU!) bacchiri shiawase (HAI!) GETTO da yo!! | Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Furikiru (Lets) Up fine! (Fresh!) New World (Fight!) Aims to jump! (Okay!) Pretty Cure Challenger (Punch!) To evade thrill (kick!) Do not give up (Attack!) Pat happy (yeah!) I Got One! ! |- align="center" | みんながそばにいる　それが力に変わる 思いやる胸には　毎日勇気　急成長↑ | Minna ga soba ni iru sore ga chikara ni kawaru Omoiyaru mune ni wa mainichi yuuki kyuu seichou | It has the power to change everyone around ↑ caring heart is growing everyday courage |- align="center" | フレッシュ！フレッシュ！フレッシュ！ 鮮やか（レッツ！）奇跡斬新！（フレッシュ！） 明日のために（ファイト！）全力バトル（オッケー！） プリキュア　クローバー（キャッチ！）ココロ寄せ合い（タッチ！） 平和信じて（チェンジ！）愛をユニゾン☆（トライ！トライ！） プリキュア　ビートアップ↑（パンチ！）ハイブリッドに（キック！） リズムあわせて（アタック！）本気の幸せ（ハイ！）ゲットだよ！！ | FURESSHU! FURESSHU! FURESSHU! Azayaka (RETTSU!) kiseki zanshin! (FURESSHU!) Ashita no tame ni (FAITO!) zenryoku BATORU! (OKKEE!) PURIKYUA KUROOBAA (KYACCHI!) kokoro yoseai (TACCHI!) Heiwa shinjite (CHENJI!) ai o YUNIZON (TORAI! TORAI!) PURIKYUA BIITOAPPU (PANCHI!) HAIBURIDDO ni (KIKKU!) RIZUMU awasete (ATAKKU!) honki no shiawase (HAI!) GETTO da yo!! | Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Bright (Lets) Fresh miracle! (Fresh!) For tomorrow (Fight!) Battle Tsutomu Tamotsu (Okay!)Pretty Cure Clover (catch!) Asked each other heart (touch!) Believe Peace (Change!) ☆ Love Unison (try! Try!)Pretty Cure Beat up ↑ (punch!) In a Hybrid way (kick!) Rhythm together (Attack!) Really happy (yeah!) I Got One! ! |- align="center" | フレッシュプリキュア！ | FURESSHUPURIKYUA! | Fresh Pretty Cure! |} Characters #Momozono Love/Cure Peach #Aono Miki/Cure Berry #Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine #Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion #Momozono Ayumi #Momozono Keitarou #Sawa Yuki #Yamabuki Tadashi #Yamabuki Naoko #Aono Remi #Chinen Daisuke #Mikoshiba Kento #Ichijo Kazuki #Tarte #Chiffon #Chinen Miyuki #Kaoru #Westar #Soular #Northa #Nakewameke References *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~ Hybrid ver. ~, Transliterated by ainotenshi - Retrieved 2010-06-25. Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Opening Songs Kategori:Fresh Pretty Cure!